This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. DNA replication in eukaryotes has been extensively studied at the genome wide level in budding yeast. These studies have led to a picture wherein DNA replication initiates from a large number of origins and progresses at widely variable rates over different parts of the genome. The progressing fork has also been described to pause at numerous specific sites in the genome of wild type yeast. These data have been interpreted to mean that the dynamics of replication fork progression are strongly affected by local chromatin structure or architecture. Here, we monitored the genomic association of the replication fork-coupled GINS complex through the cell cycle. A manuscript describing this work has been published: M.D. Sekedat, D. Feny[unreadable], R.S. Rogers, A.J. Tackett, J.D. Aitchison, B.T. Chait "GINS Motion Reveals Replication Fork Progression is Remarkably Uniform Throughout the Yeast Genome" Mol Systems Biol, 6 (2010) 353 We are currently extending this work to the study of the dynamics of the epsilon and delta DNA polymerases